Rocked and Locked
by Irole
Summary: They finally found him, 'god' Jared thought 'time to drag him out' and they charged the ancient school-    Somewhat inhuman beings are searching for Harry and upon finding him they attempt to snatch him away, will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first attempt at a crossover, was a bit fascinated by Covenant and decided this was doable.

I've got several OC's in this, but they won't be there for long, they're there to introduce Harry to the Covenant, there will be an intermediary where Harry (sort of) changes.

I know people tend to bemoan OC's, just give them a chance; there won't be a lot of character development concerning them because I'm using them in other fics.

Ohh its Slash! Homosexual behavior!, guess this is supposed to be a warning, should i write it in caps? (WARNING, their might be gay people doing gay things in this story so if you think its icky don't read, and if you find it offensive, fuck off.

no pairs, just a lot of love... that wasn't funny.. no.. well fine.

* * *

"God, this is taking so long" Jared moaned annoyingly. "When the hell are you going to find the damn kid Hull?" He was ignored though, Jared's moaning always is.

"Monica please tells me this isn't going to take any longer." He trudged across the snow covered field in anger and huffed as he kicked the snow that piled at the tip of his shoe, "Suede Monica! Fucking suede! My suede shoe is ruined!"

The tall blond woman with the tight thick braid sat down on the wide blue blanket she set down, it will soak through in seconds but at least they will not be sitting on snow. Looking up she smirked at the tantrum Jared was throwing.

"Stop screaming" she intoned. "We are trying to avoid attention; I am not wiping any minds today"

"How long?" he shouted again.

Monica's stern gaze fixed on Jared, "I cannot tell exactly, Hull is searching for a child who's apparently about seventeen. His powers have not matured and he also is well protected by a few dozen European wizards and witches. British Ministry of Magic to be specific, so this might take a _bit_…" She bit off, lacking any emotion as she brushed her daughter's hair.

A few moments later they stood as the little girl noticed a green butterfly and ran after it, the soft snow coming up to her knees.

Monica shifted after her in her tight calf length skirt in worry, "Lucy!" she yelled ineffectively to the obliviously carefree child.

Jared screamed as a snowball hit him square in the chest, ruining his red coat. He swiveled and shouted incessantly at the cutest blond girl ever born. Soft pink cheeks, baby blue eyes and wonderfully proportionate dimples where set in the most brilliantly jovial face. She squealed in delight at Jared's anger and was quickly delighted as her mother picked her up and ran away from Jared laughing as he took off after them. Monica being far taller than Jared outran him, setting Lucy back down ten yards ahead as to pelt Jared with snow again.

Back on the mat Hull sat square footed, eyes closed and with his mind a monumental distance away. Hull was a large man, far bigger than most people, distant giant blood made sure of that.

He knew Jared's mood swings well; he was inclined to ignore it a bit more, let him shiver in the cold.

He focused on his work though; setting his dagger in front of himself Hull removed himself from his body and focused on the power signal he was meant to follow. His power was complex. Described simply, it only required a person's sort of 'soul signature' and a name and he can find anyone on the planet. That's what he does, find people.

Yet he can't find who he's looking for.

"Jared I can't find him, I can't even lock him down."

Jared turned to Hull and strode back to the mat wiping snow of his shoulder. "Need a boost then."

"Would be appreciated" Hull replied.

Jared walked onto the mat and placed his hand on Hulls bare shoulder. "Ten seconds, all I've got" Jared closed his eyes. "Be fucking quick Hull, this fucking planet's draining my power and I might not be able to move after this."

"Don't swear at Hull meanie" Hull heard Lucy yell.

"It's all right Lucy, just be a bit quiet now, Hull has to work" Monica whispered.

"Give me a sec" Hull muttered. "Use a small burst; I can't handle a powerful one."

Jared nodded.

Hull focused his power again and drifted away slowly; flying upwards above the snow banks he stared at the endless white horizon. He then opened his inner eye and was assailed by a mass of bright lights, all different colors and shapes. They spanned the horizon anywhere he looked. He constructed the shape and size of the light he was looking for, he then slowly brought out the color he figured it would be. Using all his might, all that his power can give him he focused solely on the light in front of him. He then blinked his inner eye and hundreds of thousands of lights blinked out.

He was staring at a smaller number of lights than his previous attempts but they were still too many and they were scattered across too far a surface.

Then the burst of power from Jared kicked in.

The lights suddenly blazed like hundreds of suns, overwhelming Hull for a few seconds, a few very valuable seconds.

He felt connected to every light and to those they occupied, he heard what they said saw what they were seeing. He felt sand between his toes and got buffeted by a strong wind. He heard sirens and bird calls. He saw a lot of the world in that brief instance.

He pulled back and focused on the light in front of him and blinked his inner eye again.

The world went dark.

Forcing himself to acclimate again he focused on the stragglers, there were about a few dozen left. One of the lights burned brighter than most so he grasped it and intently set his eye on it.

The surge of power evaporated and he forcefully held on to the light he caught. He got the name right. Straining again, Hull pushed himself into the soul and for a brief moment he caught sight of a redheaded boy pointing at him, the boy looked agitated but then looked concerned and rushed forward—

"Aah!" Hull groaned as his mind recoiled viciously, making him slam his head against the soaked mat.

Monica rushed forward as Hull screamed and his head dove into the mat and out of view.

Jared was on his knees using his palms to steady himself. "This kid's got some serious protection" he moaned.

Monica pulled Hull from the mat slowly, pulling him up to his knees as he groaned. "It felt like several hundred barriers pulled up in seconds." He looked at Jared who slumped even lower unable to hold himself up anymore.

"Did you find him" Jared asked as he fell on the mat and flipped over to lie on his back, no longer able to hold himself up.

"Yea" Hull groaned as he stood up. "Scotland, but wherever he is, we will not be able to find him. I think they hid him in some sort of protective field or something."

"Monica can breach that." Jared said "now come here and pick me up, I can't move. I want to sleep for a while, walk for a few hours then use Lucy."

Hull leaned down and picked Jared up throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Easy!" Jared smacked Hull on the head.

"We'll use Lucy now; it'll take Monica a few hours to find the field. Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we have to decide what to do."

Jared grunted and set his head on Hulls shoulder lightly.

Monica walked over to Lucy and brought her back to Hull; she pulled out a small map and spread it on the mat.

"Take us here Lucy" She pointed at northern Scotland, which was where they determined the boy could be.

"Ok mommy" Lucy replied and she held out her hands for Hull and Monica.

Monica folded the map back up and pocketed it. Hull leaned down to grasp the little girls hand, Monica slightly bent her knees to reach her.

Lucy closed her eyes and scrunched up her face as she focused.

Then the sudden tugging occurred and they all got ripped a few thousand miles to an overly forested area a couple of miles from where their target was meant to be.

Monica reflexively took a three sixty turn to perceive any threats; Hull relaxed slightly when there was no one present as they dropped in.

Hull set a snoozing Jared on the soft ground. He turned to Monica with a questioning gaze.

"I can sense it" she said "a mile away, possibly more than that. I'll find it."

Hull nodded as Monica told Lucy to stay with Jared. She then took off running, a seamless blur through the forest.

Monica was a fast tracker but the field was incredibly strong, finding it and breaking it would take her a while.

Hull sat down next to Lucy "It will take her a bit Lucy but we have to be quiet till she comes back ok."

She nodded and turned to the direction her mother took off in.

* * *

Second chapter will be up in a week, will be out much faster if this gets any interest.

Havent done my profile yet, but it'll be a while until i do.

Next chap: Harry's POV, bit of Hogwarts and Monica.

Please Review! Constructive criticism will be hugged and i know its overly descriptive, maybe it isn't, please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

This did take a surprisingly long time to finish. Barely upwards of two thousand words... weird.

Well i decided I'm adding Draco into the mix. Please tell me if this feels like its going to be long.

I wanna suppress info as much as possible. Don't know why though, i think there will be a reason eventually.

* * *

It wasn't pain; no, it was hardly that severe. It was more like an ache, yes, and a lingering one. It was receding, slowly slinking to the back of his head. But he won't be rid of it today, no. It will most likely rear up in a few hours and would again cause him misery.

Harry got up, but he did it just a bit too quickly '_god!'_ The spike of pain sent him reeling back onto the bed. '_Slowly' _and so, Harry got himself into a sitting position, though not after a few attempts and another two bursts pain.

He was in the infirmary; he was probably given a sleeping potion because he still felt mildly drowsy. Harry fetched his glasses from the bedside table and slowly slung his legs over the side in preparation to get up. He was again assailed by a throb of pain that was only slightly less painful than its predecessors.

'_Where's Poppy' _Harry's thoughts swirled around why he was in the infirmary and why nobody was here. He glanced at the clock above the door realizing he couldn't have been here for more than an hour and that he most likely blacked out from the pain of the intrusion into his mind, an unanticipated intrusion.

He remembered his argument with Ron, it was about Quidditch and it wasn't remotely interesting but they both tended to get quite heated up about their completely ridiculous view points. '_The giant' _no the man wasn't a giant, half giant, like Hagrid, he looked years younger though.

After a few moments of disorientation he managed to stand up and walk towards the door. Turning the handle, Harry left the room and found his two friends sitting by the door trying to argue without raising their voices. Harry smiled slightly then coughed to get their attention.

Both heads swiveled in his Harry's direction. They smiled and got up slowly both giving him a tight hug. The silence that suddenly followed was a tad bit awkward but was quickly broken by Hermione fulfilling her need to admonish Harry.

"Poppy said you're supposed to stay in bed until your head clears up"

Harry sighed "I feel fine 'Mione"

Ron lowered his head slightly refusing to look straight at Harry. Pain leaked out of Ron, So when Ron's guilt ridden eyes finally met Harry's he was rewarded with a smile. And Harry, coming to understand, decided he better assuage Ron and Hermione's worry by actually telling them what happened.

_Though_. Harry didn't know what happened exactly. Voldemort is the only person that could simply access his mind and cause him this amount of pain without being in the immediate area, but Voldemort was dead. The elder wand made sure of that. Dumbledore would have told him if he had another connection. _'He probably wouldn't have though' _but that was still too unlikely. The only remaining possibility would be that somebody had somehow invaded his mind, and that, was not a conclusion Harry was satisfied with.

"Somebody managed to get into my head" Harry said.

"we know" Hermione replied, "Madam Pomfrey figured that out the moment we brought you in, said it was somewhat like what Voldemort used to do to you, just not as subtle."

"Yea" Harry scratched his head as a thought struck him. "We sort of switched places for a second then something sprung up and cut us off."

"McGonagall said to take you to her the moment you felt ok." Ron laughed "think she meant tomorrow though, not an hour later."

"Where's Poppy though" Harry asked.

"Over at the Slytherins." Ron replied as they started walking towards the headmaster's office. "Apparently Draco a bit of a sniffle and he _demanded_, yes _demanded_ that Poppy goes to check up on him in dungeon."

They walked the rest of the way in some semblance of a silence, though Harry felt a bit wobbly half way through and had to sit down a bit. It wasn't as much as he was tired, but rather his focus seemed to be somewhat lacking, disorientation but at its mildest.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs that led to the office. Hermione spoke the password and they all scooted up the spiral into the ingenious Hogwarts headmaster's room. Ex-headmasters squinted at them dubiously as they walked to a busy looking McGonagall. The poor headmistress was slaving over a huge pile of papers and seemed much more the teacher she used to be than the school leader she is now.

She looked up from her writing and smiled at the trio. "Glad you are up Mr. Potter, but shouldn't you still be resting."

"I feel fine professor; I was just a bit dizzy."

"Really." she glanced at Harry's friends and they cringed at the disapproval in her tone. "Should have strapped him to the bed, but I know you two would have let him out anyway." She smiled again. "Guess I'll have to tie all three of you down next time."

All three cringed again.

"Now" her tone serious, "Could you please explain to me what exactly happened Harry, and please do not lie and don't withhold any details."

Harry sighed heavily and relayed all that had happened to him, though the extent of what he could actually tell her was very limited because he did not actually know what happened. Somebody infiltrated his mind; whoever did it was clumsy and heavy handed though. McGonagall asked him what he meant in reply.

"Whoever it was wanted to either establish a sort of mind connection, or they just simply wanted to find me but they used so much force that it knocked me out." He then remembered the connection being cut abruptly. "Oh, something sprang up to protect me the moment the connection became too heavy."

"The wards," McGonagall replied. "The ministry with the help of Hogwarts professors placed new wards preempting a defense to any form of breach to Hogwarts and its students" She sighed, "they seem to work well, too well if they knocked out a student," she shook her head "more paper work, absolutely wonderful."

They stood in silence for a few seconds then the headmistress stood up and walked around her table to face them.

"it's well past curfew now, how about the three of you head off to bed and come back tomorrow morning and we'll see if we can sort this out."

They smiled and made to leave, only to be almost knocked over as the door swung open to admit an aggravated Hogwarts nurse. Poppy Pomfrey was a small woman, but she can be one small storm when set off.

"An insufferable child!" she squeaked, and continued "Uncivilized, misbehaved and downright rude!"

"My guess is that that child is Mister Malfoy" the headmistress put in.

"Yes" she huffed. She took another breath and then finally noticed Harry standing there.

The school nurse became angry again. "And why are you out of bed." She said sternly.

Harry, now interested in his shoes, replied in a soft mutter "I feel fine."

Ron and Hermione chuckled at Harry unfathomed fear of Poppy, the headmistress joined with a smile of her own before asking Poppy to calm down and take a seat. She took it then asked the trio of students to stay when they headed for the door for a second time.

McGonagall and the Gryffindors frowned but Poppy began to explain.

"Mister Malfoy had an episode" she began.

Ron snorted but was immediately cowed when Poppy shot him a glare.

"He exhibited the same exact symptoms as Harry, though they were much less severe." She conjured a glass of water and took a light sip. She then conjured another one and sent it Harry's way. He was content to just hold it but Poppy's eyes indicated that he better drink and so he did.

"He caught a glimpse of who, as he said 'violated' him. He apparently sent a description to his father already."

Harry scratched his head, suddenly reminded of the giant.

McGonagall's head shot up suddenly eyes staring at the distance, looking completely past them.

The trio shared a look.

"Professor" Hermione inquired worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Somebody is messing with the wards." Her eyes then widened comically. "No not messing with them, somebody is tearing them apart."

"This is unbelievable", She yelled "Poppy fetch professor's Vector and Flitwick and meet me by the main doors; we'll apparate to the intrusion." She then turned to the trio as Poppy ran to wake those named. "Miss Granger, do you know how to contact the Ministry." She continued as Hermione nodded, "go and do so now, and explain that the Hogwarts defense wards and concealment charms are being literally ripped apart. I cannot begin to understand how this is happening, but tell them to send help and to send it quickly." She shook her head in frustration and then told them to go. Hermione ran off to do as she was told and the headmistress took out her wand and apparated, leaving Harry and Ron alone in the room.

Harry turned to Ron eyes filled with worry. "We should go help"

Ron nodded in determination and they both took out their wands and with a snap apparated outside the main doors. The main doors were sealed tight, meaning nobody can apparate into Hogwarts and the only one capable of unsealing the doors was the Headmistress.

The aforementioned woman swiveled towards them wand at the ready curse on the tongue. She relaxed, marginally and strode towards them in anger. "You should be inside calling for help!" She snapped.

"We want to help." Ron replied, voice shaking in fear of an adverse reaction from the intimidating headmistress. She sighed and shook her head "should have known you would not have listened."

She was about to ask them to head back inside again when two resounding cracks announced the arrival of the two other professors.

Septima Vector marched forward face plastered with a frown; professor Flitwick followed.

"What is happening?" the Arithmancy Professor asked as she reached them.

"Someone is succeeding in breaching the Wards that are hiding and protecting the school." She turned to Flitwick "they are almost through actually; the school will be in clear view of everyone in a few minutes."

Flitwick seemed to understand what she was asking him to do and turned towards the school. He began waving his wand, reciting charms and wards that were simply too complex for Harry and Ron to understand. The short professor ended his weaving and turned to the Headmistress. "They will hide the school for a while, but they must be reinforced or they will dissipate in day's time."

"Let's head to the breach" McGonagall announced but soundly stopped by a cough from Septima.

"The students" she pointed at them with her wand. "Shouldn't they go inside?"

The headmistress smiled wanly, "they are coming with us." She glared at them "they can hold their own."

Septima nodded.

"That direction." The Headmistress pointed southwards. "Beyond the lake, though I really cannot understand why anyone would attack from all the way over there."

"Come here boys." Septima added holding out her hands "there is no point in getting separated."

They moved to take her hands as the two other staff members apparated. She held them tightly and Harry shut his eyes tight in preparation.

With a powerful tugging sensation, they sidelong apparated to their destination, upon arriving Harry and Ron fell flat on their face.

Harry groaned and managed to get himself up through the nausea. The sound of what seemed to be a scuffle surrounded him, he gaze to the right and almost hundred yards away the Headmistress was trying to truss up the so called attacker. A woman in muggle clothing stood a few feet from professor Flitwick, seemingly oblivious to his presence.

The ropes that the headmistress sent kept getting torn apart and the attacker seemed to be in a desperate state, clawing at what appeared to be a rent in the wards.

_She can't see us._

Septima ran towards her with Harry and Ron close behind, Coming up close they could see that professor Flitwick was attempting to strengthen the wards but the woman was much faster at tearing them, the ropes not remotely a hindrance anymore.

"_Locomotor_ _mortis_" Harry yelled. The spell shot at the woman's legs causing them to suddenly stick together making it easier for the ropes to claw around her frame. Harry smiled triumphantly only to gaze in wonder as the woman's legs got unstuck and she resumed her tearing of the ropes and the wards.

Then the woman finally ripped a hole in the wards.

She saw them, her eyes widened at the sight.

"Wha…?" She began, only to be immediately bombarded with stun spells. Thrown right off her feet from the force of the spells she was send hurtling towards the edge of the tree line and collided with a tree snapping the huge trunk in half with the force of her crash.

The Hogwarts group stood there in shocked silence for a few moments, "I think we misunderstood her intentions" Septima began.

"I think we killed her" Ron interrupted, voice shocked and hoarse.

The headmistress ran forward to inspect and Harry closely followed. They found her about ten yards behind the tree she broke. She was unconscious and her clothes were torn. The Headmistress got down on her knee and ran her wand over the woman, casting a diagnostics spell. She finished and turned to Harry with a raised brow.

"She's perfectly fine."

"Really?"

"Absolutely nothing wrong," She stood up and conjured a new set of ropes; she tied the woman up and began the walk back to the rest of the group. They arrived to find Ron sitting on the ground playing with a blade of grass while the two Professors were trying to mend whatever remained of the wards.

Ron shot up when he saw them, eyes wide. "She's fine" Harry told him and Ron heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's head back; I'm putting her in my office until the Aurors arrive."

Harry gazed at the blond woman, with her skirt and disheveled shirt. Her intricate large braid was coming loose. He felt this meant something, there was something he wasn't seeing and it was viciously eating at him.

_She was with him._

Then he saw the woman with a new light. _She was with the half giant._

Harry's gaze lingered on her face and after a few minutes his mind started to wander.

Then her eyes snapped open.

* * *

I'm obsessed with slashy crossovers now... Mentally drained and absolutely exhausted. I'm in love with were i can take this. Huhu, is gun' be fuuuuuuun!

Please review and critique, crush me constructively.


End file.
